


Jak oswoić sobie demona?

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Ashton, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Paranormal, bad luke
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Praca przeniesiona z wattpad>promptsLuke jest demonem, a Ashton słodziutką hybrydą w kolorowych swetrach. Chodzą do jednej klasy. Ogólnie Luke nienawidzi Ashtona, sam do końca nie wie czemu. Tą nienawiść pokazuje w prosty sposób - straszy Asha. A jako, że Lucas jest demonem, a Ashty słodką hybrydą to za każdym razem o mało nie dostaje zawału.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca o 5sos :)  
> Za jakieś nieścisłości czy błędy przepraszam :)

***

Luke Robert Hemmings był najmłodszym synem jednego z najpotężniejszy demonów ognia, które, jakimś cudem, przetrwały w tym nieprzyjaznym, nowoczesnym świecie. Istoty potężne, ale z kilkoma ograniczeniami i słabościami, w czasach wojny padały często ofiarami szalonych naukowców, którzy chcieli zrobić z nich broń doskonałą. Dlatego od tamtej pory nie rzadko pokazywały swoją prawdziwą naturę, udając zwykłych śmiertelników.

Luke oczywiście nigdy nie przestrzegał zasad, czy obyczajów swojej rasy, bo dla niego istniały tylko po to, by mógł je łamać. Ojciec buntownika załamywał ręce, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z nieusłuchanym młodzianem i próbował wpływać prośbą i groźbą, ale nic nie pomogło. Zdecydował się na ostateczny ruch i wysłał najmłodszego potomka do swojej siostry, która mieszkała w małym miasteczku, oddalonym od Melbourne o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Oczywiście, przyzwyczajony do imprezowego trybu życia blondyn, nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy i swoje niezadowolenie wyładowywał na otoczeniu. Na ciotce nie mógł, bo jak spróbował jej pyskować, to konkretnie go przysmażyła i nie liczył się fakt, że pęcherze znikły po kilku godzinach z jego ciała. Nie był masochistą i nie chciał drugi raz czuć takiego bólu.Dlatego znalazł sobie idealną ofiarę w szkole, do której zmuszony był uczęszczać. Liceum to dżungla i jak to się mówi: przetrwają najsilniejsi... A wyjątkowo nieporadna i nieśmiała kocia hybryda działała mu na nerwy.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin to spokojny osiemnastolatek z tendencją do wpadania w kłopoty. Jakoś sobie radził przez całe życie, ale odkąd do miasta przybył jego dręczyciel, nie miał dnia odpoczynku i już powoli zaczynał mieć tego dosyć. Nie mógł spokojnie przejść korytarzem, bo poplecznicy blondyna byli wszędzie. Jak uwolnił się od nich, to najczęściej dopadał go sam król tyranii. Może i Ash leczył się szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek, jednak regularne podpalanie jego ogona, albo wrzucanie go do ciemnych szkolnych piwnic po wcześniejszym wywołaniu niespokojnych duchów, nie należało do przyjemnych rzeczy. Niższy chłopak nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił demonowi, że ten go tak nienawidzi, bo to, kim był Lucas, wiedział niemal od początku. Nic nie mówił, bo kto by mu w ogóle uwierzył.

***

Kolejny słoneczny dzień i niemiłosierny upał lejący się z nieba, ale cóż poradzić - to w końcu Australia. Ashton zastanawiał się, co zrobić, aby jakoś uniknąć spotkania z Luke'iem. Jednak nic nie przyszło mu do głowy, poza ponownymi wagarami, ale w tym tygodniu i tak opuścił już jeden dzień, kiedy to jego prześladowca zapalił na nim koszulę, a zanim zdążył ją zdjąć, porządnie poparzyła mu plecy. Owszem, zregenerował się, ale zajęło mu to wiele więcej czasu niż zwykle. Przez co musiał wziąć też wolne w pracy. Jego szefowa nie była zbyt szczęśliwa, ale kiedy przez przypadek zobaczyła fragment jego skóry na plecach, od razu się zgodziła i nawet zaproponowała, że nie potrąci mu tej nieobecności z wypłaty.

Przekradał się do swojej szafki, kiedy coś koło niego uderzyło, a on odskoczył nieźle przestraszony. Podniósł spanikowany wzrok i - oczywiście - na końcu korytarza, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem czekał Hemmeo, jak mówili na niego kumple.

\- To, co kotku? Jaki masz pomysł na dzisiaj? Tak standardowo: ty próbujesz uciec, a ja Cie gonię, czy odpuścimy sobie ten wstęp? - Irwin nerwowo pociągnął za rękaw swojego białego, cienkiego swetra. Wiedział, że dziwnie na niego przez to patrzą, ale on nie lubił odsłaniać przed nimi swojego ciała i zazwyczaj nosił coś z długimi rękawami.

\- D-daj mi wreszcie spokój, Luke.- Odpowiedział cicho i rozejrzał się za drogą ucieczki.

\- Och, ale ja nie chcę. - Wymruczał demon, podchodząc do przestraszonego chłopaka. - Oni też nie. - Dodał, a jego oczy na chwilę zrobiły się całkiem czarne. Ash wiedział, że blondyn teraz korzystał ze swoich mocy, by przywołać wszystko to, co było uśpione w murach tej szkoły. Poczuł przeraźliwy chłód i szarpnięcie do tyłu, a potem jego czuje, kocie uszy wychwyciły szmer głosów. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i zobaczył, jak Hemmings szczerzył się z satysfakcją.

\- Zdaje się, że mają ochotę trochę się pożywić... Wiesz czym się karmią? - Zapytał - Strachem... bój się kotku, to szybciej Cię puszczą.- Odszedł pośpiewując, a niższy chłopak powlókł się do łazienki, gdzie przemył twarz zimną wodą, a kiedy popatrzył w lustro, aż wrzasnął, bo wcale nie zobaczył w nim swojego odbicia. Tylko zjawę z twarzą zdartą aż do mięśni i sączącą się z niej krwią. Zamknął oczy i próbował się uspokoić. Wyszedł, nie zerkając więcej w stronę umywalek.

Zaczęła się chemia i był w parze z wiecznie radosnym Michaelem, który jako jedyny był na tyle odważny, żeby odzywać się do Irwina pomimo tego, że to narażało go na obelgi ze strony króla szkoły i jego świty. Niebieskowłosy chłopak tylko prychał na nich i przewracał oczami za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich czegoś próbował.

\- Jak tam dzisiaj? Ogon cały, a koszulka nieprzepalona... chyba Ci się udało...

\- Nie do końca. - Mruknął i próbował nie patrzeć na połyskujący blat, w którym widział małą dziewczynkę z pustym spojrzeniem. - Dzisiaj zrobił coś gorszego. – Clifford spojrzał w to samo miejsce, co Ash i aż zadygotał ze złości.

\- Zabiję skurwysyna.

\- Jakim cudem ją widzisz... czym ty jesteś? - Zapytał z przerażeniem, bo skoro Michael był w stanie zobaczyć zjawę, która nie ukazała się bezpośrednio jemu, nie mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- Spokojnie. Nic Ci nie zrobię, próbuję Ci pomóc, ale Luke jest silniejszy ode mnie. Jego rodzina jest bardzo stara i zachowali czystość krwi. On to ostatni taki egzemplarz...

Do końca dnia Irwin musiał znosić obecność coraz to straszniejszych zjaw, aż w końcu miał dosyć. Nie mógł nic zjeść, bo widział wijące się robactwo, an się napić, bo woda wydawała się przepełniona odorem zgnilizny. Po ostatniej lekcji wybiegł ze szkoły, nawet nie idąc do szafek, licząc, że w ten sposób umknie demonowi. Niestety, tym razem szczęście znowu go opuściło, bo pierwszą osobą, jaką napotkał na dziedzińcu był właśnie Hemmings oraz jego banda. Otoczyli go z każdej strony i zacieśnili krąg coraz bardziej.

\- Nie jest Ci gorąco w tym sweterku? - Zapytał jakiś dryblas.

\- Dajcie mi przejść. - Powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że to i tak na nic.

\- Gdzie ten twój obrońca od siedmiu boleści, co? Już się tobą znudził? W sumie to się nie dziwię... przeleciał i zostawił. Takie coś, jak ty, powinno siedzieć zamknięte w zoo, a nie chodzić do normalnej szkoły jak my.- Zaśmiał się kolejny.

\- Daj spokój, kto by płacił, żeby na niego patrzeć? - Zapytał Luke ze znudzonym wzrokiem. Niższy chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a pazurki przebiły mu skórę; ból pomagał mu panować nad sobą, bo gdyby zaatakował jakiegoś człowieka, byłoby po nim. Nawet jeśli ten człowiek sobie na to zasłużył. Prawo nie było równe dla każdego, a już na pewno nie dla hybryd.

\- Podoba mi się twój sweterek... - Syknął jeden wprost do ucha Irwina. - Tylko wprowadziłbym kilka zmian. - Dodał i szarpnął z całych sił za bluzkę, tak, że aż słychać było odgłos rozdzieranego materiału. Potem osobnik popchnął chłopaka w stronę kolegów, którzy zaczęli szturchać go od jednego do drugiego, aż w końcu wylądował na kostce brukowej, po czym został dwa razy kopnięty, zanim udało mu się podnieść i uciec.

***

Luke po raz pierwszy odczuł, że miał coś wspólnego z Ashtonem, kiedy Ben zasugerował, że tylko ludzie mieli prawo do godnego życia. On nie był człowiekiem, tak samo jak Irwin. Jednak nie zareagował, bo nie mógł nagle bronić chłopaka, skoro to on zaczął go prześladować. Z tego co wiedział, wcześniej jakoś nikomu specjalnie nie przeszkadzała inność kociej hybrydy. Był raczej spokojny i cichy, ale miał kilku znajomych, z którymi się dogadywał.

\- Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? - Zapytała ciotka, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg domu.

\- Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi? - Warknął.

\- Przestać kłamać! Widziałam, co zrobiłeś przed szkołą! Jak długo to trwa? - Widać było, że ledwie nad sobą panowała, bo jej oczy prawie w całości zrobiły się czarne, a moc, która z niej emanowała, aż zatrzęsła ścianami domu. - Pytam, od kiedy prześladujemy swoich, Luke?! Niczego nie nauczyła Cię historia? Większość ludzi ma nas za zło wcielony, tylko dlatego, że mamy zdolności, których oni nie posiadają. Tylko nieliczni są nam przyjaźni. Tak samo jest z hybrydami.

\- Tak, wiem...

\- A czy wiesz też, że jeszcze niedawno można było na nich polować dla zabawy, albo hodować i trzymać, jako zwierzątka domowe? Wiesz ile wycierpieli, żeby zyskać prawa, chociaż zbliżone do ludzkich?

\- C-co? - Nastolatek był przerażony tym, co powiedziała krewna. W wyobraźni widział małe, urocze dzieci z kocimi uszami i stado idiotów z bronią, goniących za nimi.

\- Chłopcze, kocham Cię jak drugiego syna, ale to dla mnie za dużo... nie dam sobie z czyś takim rady.

\- Nie! Ja obiecuję, że już nie będę...

\- Chcesz tutaj zostać? - Zapytała zdziwiona. - Myślałam, że z radością wrócisz do miasta.

\- Luke to idiota. - Mruknął jego kuzyn, siedzący na schodach. - Ashton wpadał mu w oko pierwszego dnia i nasz rodzinny płomyczek się wystraszył, że staje mu na widok faceta. - Powiedział beznamiętnym, monotonnym, twardym głosem Michael. Matka niebieskowłosego zerkała od jednego do drugiego chłopaka, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

\- Nie prawda. - Zasyczał Hemmo, a płomień tańczył już wokół jego lewego nadgarstka, pnąc się coraz wyżej i wyżej.

\- Kogo ty chcesz oszukać, chłopie? - Młodszy kuzyn pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Jednak nie liczyłbym na to, że Ash kiedykolwiek Ci wybaczy. Nienawidzi Cię za to, co mu robisz każdego dnia. Mi jest Cię szkoda... mogłeś być szczęśliwy, Lucas, a tak skończysz z jakąś obcą dziewczyną, którą wybierze Ci tatuś...

***

Ashton nie chciał wracać do domu, bo i tak nikt tam na niego nie czekał. Jego rodzice zginęli, a dziadek zmarł trzy miesiące temu. Właśnie w taki sposób Irwin oprócz szefowej i Michaela nie miał nikogo, do kogo mógłby się odezwać. Po tym jak wymknął się z rąk bandy Luke'a, planował dotrzeć do domu na skróty przez niewielki las, ale jego uwagę przykuło rozłożyste drzewo nad rzeką, w miejscu, gdzie jej nurt odrobinę zwalniał. Zawieszona na nim była lina i dwie, stare opony, na których huśtały się dzieciaki, ale on nigdy nie brał udziału w tych zabawach, bo jego kocia część niespecjalnie przepadała za wodą. Jednak zawsze lubił siadać na jednym z konarów i obserwować innych. Dlatego z gracją wdrapał się najwyżej, jak tylko mógł, i oparł się o pień drzewa. Dzięki lekkiemu wiatrowi było przyjemnie ciepło, ale już nie tak upalnie jak wcześniej. Zamknął oczy i delektował się chwilowym spokojem i ciszą.

Myślał o tym jak poznał pewnego blondyna z kolczykiem w wardze:  
Siedział pod klasą ze słuchawkami w uszach, bo miał okienko. Wtedy zobaczył, jak wściekła kobieta ciągnie za sobą naburmuszonego, strasznie wysokiego chłopaka. Wyglądał trochę jak obrażona na cały świat księżniczka.

\- Jak będziesz sprawiał mi takie problemy jak twojemu ojcu, to zrobię z ciebie pieczeń, czy to jasne? - Powiedziała to takim tonem, że nawet Ash się wzdrygnął, a przecież groźba nie była skierowana do niego. - Pytam czy się rozumiemy, Luke.

\- Oczywiście, ciociu. - Odparł chłopak z czymś niebezpiecznym w oczach, a chwilę później najbliższa gablotka z medalami zajęła się ogniem.

\- I na miłość boską, znajdź coś, co zajmie twoją uwagę! Nie mażesz tak co chwilę tracić kontroli, gdy tylko ktoś Cie wkurzy.- Irwin już wiedział, kim był blondyn, a wtedy ten popatrzył prosto na niego i podszedł w jego stronę. Standardowa rozmowa o wszystkim i o niczym... Była to jedyna taka normalna pogawędka między nimi. Kolejnego dnia, kiedy ktoś wylał na Hemmingsa sok, jedzenie Ashtona wybuchło. Później było tylko gorzej, jakiś chłopak śmiał powiedzieć do Luke'a, że ma nogi jak kobieta, a Irwinowi zapaliły się włosy. Wszyscy się śmiali, a demon znalazł swój worek treningowy, na którym bez przerwy mógł się wyżywać.

***

Luke nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca po tym, co powiedziała mu ciotka, a Michael tylko dolał oliwy do ognia, bo to była w sumie prawda. Pierwszego dnia naprawdę Irwin mu się spodobał... Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że zaczął go traktować jak śmiecia, bo chłopak mu nic nie zrobił... tylko, że był inny i ciągle przytrafiały mu się dziwne wypadki. Teraz blondyn wiedział, że tamte zdarzenia to też jego wina... Myślał wcześniej o chłopaku z kręconymi włosami i kocimi uszami, zanim ten debil Ben wylał na niego sok. Tak się wściekł, że przestał panować nad mocami i jedzenie Asha wybuchło przez niego. Każdy kolejny przypadek pozwalał mu rozładować nieco napięcie i nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął sprawiać ból niższemu.

Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nigdy tu nie był, ale trudno, może jakoś trafi z powrotem do domu. Kopnął kolejny kamień, a ten poturlał się ścieżką dalej, blondyn był ciekawskim stworzeniem i postanowił sprawdzić, dokąd prowadziła dróżka. Dotarł do rzeki i dalej szedł wzdłuż jej koryta, aż do doliny, w której wartki strumień znacznie zwalniał, zamieniając się w powolną, płytką toń. Woda nie była jego ulubionym żywiołem, bo neutralizowała jego moc. W niej był zwykłym człowiekiem. Jako demon ognia z reguły trzymał się od niej z daleka, ale teraz coś przyciągało go bliżej i bliżej. Siadł pod drzewem i oparł się o nie plecami.

\- Idiota. - Mruknął, przypominając sobie łzy w oczach hybrydy. Uderzył głową w korę, a potem popatrzył w górę. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł coś na jednej z gałęzi. Był tak zaintrygowany, że nawet zmusił się do wspięcia kawałek na drzewo, a kiedy to zrobił, aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, bo na jednym z szerokich konarów drzemał Ashton. Jego kocie pazury były wysunięte i mocno wczepione w pień drzewa. Hemmo nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, bo z jednej strony chciał przeprosić za wszystko, ale wiedział, że ten prawdopodobnie mu nie uwierzy. Jednak Irwin podjął decyzję za niego, ziewając i mrucząc cicho, a potem otwierając oczy, które od razu błysnęły przerażeniem, jak tylko dostrzegł demona.

\- Spokojnie. Nawet do ciebie nie podejdę...

\- Jasne. - Burknął tylko tamten.

\- Naprawdę. Nic Ci nie zrobię, Ash... posłuchaj... - Powoli zaczął wdrapywać się wyżej.

\- Nie podchodź do mnie! - Krzyknął chłopak i blondyn posłuchał. Jednak i tak było za późno, bo przestraszona hybryda wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. Ash zachwiał się na swoim miejscu i desperacko machając rękami w powietrzu, spadł w dół. Luke był przerażony. Dobiegł do niego kilka sekund później. Irwin leżał wśród liści, ale był przytomny. Usta miał wykrzywione w grymasie bólu.

\- Jesteś cały? Ręce, nogi? Może głowa, albo żebra? - Panikował wyższy chłopak, bojąc się nawet dotknąć chłopaka.

\- Co się przejmujesz? Gorzej nieraz obrywałem od twoich przyjaciół.

\- To nie są moi przyjaciele... - Westchnął i spróbował sprawdzić obrażenia niższego, ale jak tylko musnął jego skórę, chłopak odskoczył przestraszony i zaczął spazmatycznie płakać. - Spokojnie, już nie dotykam. Jest ktoś, po kogo mogę zadzwonić, żeby Cię odebrał?

\- Nie.

\- Rodzice?

\- Nie żyją. - Krótka odpowiedź.

\- Przepraszam, ja... musisz mi pozwolić sprawdzić, czy nic nie złamałeś.

\- Jestem hybrydą, nie warto się mną przejmować. Poboli i przestanie. - Mruknął chłopak, zanim jego powieki się zamknęły, a on stracił przytomność.

***

Irwin obudził się ze strasznym bólem głowy i mocnym przeczuciem, że coś było cholernie nie w porządku. Po otwarciu oczu rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła i z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że nie był u siebie w mieszkaniu. Kolor ścian się nie zgadzał... ale zapach był dziwnie znajomy. Tak pachniał Luke. Zastanawiał się, skąd on się wziął u niego w domu?

\- O, już się obudziłeś! - Usłyszał szczęśliwy głos Michaela.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Mieszkam. - Zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Aha, w takim razie, co ja tu robię?

\- Luke twierdzi, że spadłeś z drzewa i nieźle przywaliłeś w głowę... mam mu wierzyć?

\- Ta... to akurat prawda.

\- Przyniósł Cię do nas, bo spanikował. Myślał, że umierasz czy coś. - Głos niebieskowłosego chłopaka był pełen kpiny.

\- Och, kochanie, obudziłeś się! - Wykrzyknęła lekko pulchna kobieta w średnim wieku. Od raz przypominała Ashtonowi swoim wyglądem jakąś postać z bajek... jakąś dobrą wróżkę.

\- Tak... długo byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Kilka godzin. Miło mi Cię poznać, jestem Anastazja Hemmigs i jestem demonem ognia, ale to pewnie już wiesz... szczególnie po tym, co zaserwował Ci mój niewychowany bratanek. Wybacz, że nie jest tak uroczy, jak mój rodzony syn, ale mój brat jest beznadziejnym ojcem... bardziej skupiającym się na polityce i konfliktach, niż na własnej rodzinie.

\- Co, ale jak? Kto?

\- Mam nazwisko po ojcu. - Westchnął Michael. - Jestem kuzynem Luke'a, ale mój tatuś jest człowiekiem i nie jestem tak silny, jak kuzynek... dlatego nie dałem rady go powstrzymywać.

\- Och więc ty też robisz to, co on...

\- Nie! Jestem całkiem przyjazny... w zasadzie zazwyczaj tylko z Hemmo skaczemy sobie do gardeł.

\- To akurat prawda. - Odezwał się dziwnie nieśmiało blondyn, stając w progu. - Cieszę się, ze jednak żyjesz.

\- Ta... ja nieszczególnie. - Odpowiedział Irwin i zamknął oczy.

W tym czasie matka i syn opuścili pomieszczenie, rzucając po drodze jeszcze takie same, ostrzegawcze spojrzenia blondynowi, który westchnął pokonany.

\- Ash? - Szepnął - Śpisz?

\- Nie... - Mruknął.

\- Przepraszam... ja wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko mogło zajść tak cholernie daleko.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Westchnął półprzytomnie kotowaty.

\- Wszystko to, co się działo, odkąd pojawiłem się w szkole... może oprócz naszej pierwszej rozmowy. - Dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ty to pamiętasz? - Zdziwił się Ashton. - Jak? Przecież ty cały czas próbowałeś zrobić wszystko, żeby odechciało mi się żyć. Poza tym jednym dniem, gdzie byłeś całkiem miły, jak na ciebie... Następnego dnia wysadziłeś mi jedzenie prosto w twarz!

\- To akurat było niechcący... - Blondyn patrzył się na swoje dłonie, wyłamując palce. Zaczynał się denerwować, a nigdy nie działo się nic dobrego, gdy się stresował.

\- Oczywiście... tak jak trzysta pozostałych numerów, jakie mi wykręciłeś. Wszystkie wyzwiska, szturchnięcie i kopnięcia twoich znajomych... ach i muszę Ci podziękować za masę nocnych koszmarów, ale przynajmniej nie jestem sam, bo mam za towarzystwo topielców i samobójców z całego miasteczka.

\- A-ale ja ich przywoływałem tylko czasowo... oni mieli zostawić Cię po kilku minutach.  
\- Najwyraźniej mnie polubili bardziej niż myślałeś, bo nawet teraz nie jesteśmy tu sami... Nie czujesz tego? - gdy demon wystarczająco się skupił, to mógł zauważyć jeszcze czyjąś obecność. - Spokojnie, to Calum, jest raczej niegroźny... chodził do naszego liceum. Podciął sobie żyły w tamtym roku... Całkiem przyjemnie się z nim gada i jest dosyć żwawy jak na ducha.

\- Dlaczego ty mówisz o tym tak spokojnie? - Zdziwił się wyższy, bo on sam byłby przerażony.

\- Przywykłem, Luke. Nic innego mnie nie spotykało, odkąd się pojawiłeś. - Powiedział ledwie słyszalnie, a potem zasnął.  
\- I jak, panie demonie, szczęśliwy, że on wolałby być ze mną po tej stronie, niż żyć... Tutaj nic nie boli, nikt nas już nie może skrzywdzić... Tylko czekać aż nie wytrzyma i dołączy do mnie. - Zasyczał mu duch wprost do ucha, a potem zniknął tak samo, jak się pojawił.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Szepnął Luke. - Nigdzie Cię nie puszczę. - Obiecał sobie i Irwinowi.

***

Przez kolejny tydzień Ashton leczył obrażenia, a mama Michaela nie pozwoliła mu wrócić do siebie. Dodatkowo Hemmo stał się dla niego niepokojąco miły i uczynny... W takiej wersji Irwin bał się go jeszcze bardziej. Tamtego Luke'a znał i wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać, a ten nowy był mu całkiem obcy.

Jednak, kiedy wrócił do szkoły doznał kolejnego szoku, bo Luke czekał na niego przy szafce i uśmiechał się, ale nie wrednie jak zawsze, tylko tak jak tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznali.

\- Cześć... - powiedział niepewnie kotowaty, a jego ogon nerwowo drgał, schowany pod obszernym, błękitnym swetrem.

\- Hej. - Odpowiedział Luke równie cichym głosem. - Pomyślałem, że przyda Ci się eskorta do klasy.

\- Uhm... - Niższy nie miał pojęcia, co robić, ani mówić, bo równie dobrze mogła to być kolejna gra ze strony Hemmingsa. - Jasne.

\- Wiesz... trochę ich ustawiłem jak Cię nie było. Raczej nie powinni Cię niepokoić, bo w końcu się mnie boją, ale jednak, ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ben jest straszne cięty na ciebie i myślę, że nie odpuści tak łatwo.

\- Nie o to pytam Luke... Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

\- Ash...

-Powiedz to.

\- Uhm... to moja wina. To wszystko, co się stało w ciągu ostatniego roku...

\- Tak, i co, sumienie Cię gryzie? - Fuknął niższy.

\- To też, ale przede wszystkim nie chcę, żeby coś Ci się stało, bo...

\- Ty chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz, Hemmo! Nikt nie upokorzył ani nie dostarczył mi tyle bólu, co ty.

\- Wiem... to jest niewybaczalne, ale naprawdę tego nie chciałem. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to robiłem... Nie kontroluję swoich mocy i te pierwsze, wybuchające jedzenia, czy inne dziwne rzeczy, to były wypadki. Naprawdę.

\- Tylko dlaczego zawsze przydarzały się właśnie mi?!

\- Bo miałem Cię cały czas w głowie, a później Ben wciągnął mnie w paczkę i samo się jakoś potoczyło.

\- Czekaj, co to znaczyło..?

\- Zapomnij o tym. Co masz pierwsze? - Luke szybko zmienił temat, ale Irwin nie był głupi i wcale nie dał się zwieść, postanawiając, że wrócą do tematu na bardziej neutralnym gruncie.

W taki sposób upłynęły im dwa tygodnie. Michael na zmianę z kuzynem pilnowali Ashtona w szkole i drodze do domu, ale tego jednego dnia, wszystko uwzięło się przeciw kotowatemu. Z rana zmoczył go deszcz, więc ruszył w kierunku szafek po zapasowy sweter, który zawsze tam trzymał. Kiedy chociaż górną część garderoby miał suchą, spróbował doprowadzić do porządku bałagan na swojej głowie. Tak się na tym skupił, że trzask drzwi od ubikacji sprawił, że aż podskoczył.

\- Mam Cię, cioto. - Zasyczał Ben, a Ash cofnął się aż pod ścianę i nerwowo szukał sposobu ucieczki, podczas gdy brunet zbliżał się do niego powolnym krokiem z leniwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie wiem, czemu Luke teraz zmienił się w twojego obrońcę, ale zapłacisz mi za zabranie najlepszego kumpla.

\- J-ja ni-c ci nie zrrobiłem. - Wyszeptał przerażony.

\- Może tak, może nie, ale takie śmieci jak ty, nie powinny istnieć, a jak przypadkiem natura się pomyli, to trzeba naprawić ten błąd.

\- Co? - Pisnął kotowaty, a chwilę później poczuł jak ostry nóż zagłębia się w jego ciele. Upadł na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do rany. Napastnik tylko się zaśmiał i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ashton poczuł, jak robi się coraz słabszy, a ostatnim, co pamiętał, było wybranie numeru Luke'a w komórce.

***

Hemmings był właśnie na spotkaniu ze swoim ojcem i stanowczo sprzeciwił się jego planom, który znalazł mu idealną żonę.

\- To albo na zawsze zostaniesz w tej dziurze zabitej dechami. Wybieraj synu.

\- Mogę zostać z tobą, ciociu? - Zapytał, co zszokowało seniora rodu.

\- Oczywiście. - Luke najpierw poczuł silne ukucie w okolicach żołądka, a chwilę później jego telefon zabrzęczał na blacie.

\- Ash? Ashton, słyszysz mnie? Halo?

\- L... - usłyszał tylko. - Szkoaaaa - Wyjęczał kotowaty, a serce blondyna na chwilę się zatrzymało. W ekspresowym tempie wybiegł z domu, nie odwracając się ani razu na ojca, który coś do niego krzyczał. Wskoczył do samochodu i nie przejmując się czymś tak błahym jak przepisy, dotarł pod liceum.

Przeszukał wszystkie korytarze i łazienki na parterze, a potem skierował się na piętro. Gdy wybiegł zza zakrętu ujrzał sanitariuszy wynoszących na noszach nieprzytomnego Irwina. Jego ulubiony, biały sweter był cały pokryty czerwonymi plamami.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał lekarza.

\- Ktoś dźgnął go nożem. - Mruknął mężczyzna, który chyba nadal nie wyszedł z szoku, bo nie powinien udzielać takich informacji obcym ludziom.

***

Godziny mijały, a Hemmings nadal nie wiedział, co działo się z Ashtonem. Od razu jak tylko wymusił informacje o tym, do którego szpitala zabierali chłopaka, zawiadomił ciotkę i kuzyna. Teraz cała trójka czekała na jakiekolwiek wieści o stanie hybrydy. Operacja nadal trwała, bo podobno zostały uszkodzone jakieś narządy wewnętrzne. Nagle zobaczyli dwoje zmęczonych lekarzy, wychodzących z bloku operacyjnego.

 

\- I co, panie doktorze? - zapytała Anastazja. - Jestem ciotką poszkodowanego, nie ma bliższej rodziny. - Dodała po chwili.

\- Och, tak... Przeżył, ale stracił mnóstwo krwi. Noc będzie decydująca. Jednak organizm hybryd regeneruję się nieco szybciej, niż ludzi. Jest szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedziała kobieta, Lekarz pokiwał im głową i zostawił samych.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin wystawił cierpliwość demona na ciężką próbę, bo obudził się dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Luke zaniedbał wszystko, by jak najwięcej czasu siedzieć przy chłopaku. Opowiadał o wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy: relacjonował na bieżąco swoje kłótnie z ojcem, mówił, co w szkole i u Michaela. Tłumaczył, dlaczego wolał jeść najpierw Cheeseburgera, a dopiero potem frytki, a nie na odwrót, jak w przypadku jego kuzyna. Streszczał najnowsze odcinki ulubionych seriali lub po prostu włączał muzykę na telefonie i kładł się obok hybrydy na łóżku, udając, że tym razem na pewno obudzą się obaj, a nie tylko on.

Jakie więc było zdziwienie Lucasa, kiedy któregoś ranka Ash faktycznie otworzył oczy razem z nim.

\- Cześć, demonie. - Mruknął Irwin.

\- H-hej, kotku.- Odpowiedział, jąkając się z wrażenia.

\- Co mi się tym razem stało?

\- Ben...

\- Auć... już pamiętam. - Syknął Ashton. Hemmings przez dłuższą chwilę zbierał się na odwagę, a kiedy popatrzył na lekko zamglone, zdezorientowane spojrzenie hybrydy, nie mógł się już więcej powstrzymać.

\- Ash?

\- Hm?

\- Wiesz, że Cię kocham...

\- Domyśliłem się... jakiś czas temu.

\- Ale nie strasz mnie tak więcej, bo to mnie zapakują do trumny.

\- Postaram się.

\- A ja nie odstąpię Cię na krok... masz demona na smyczy, Irwin.

\- Cóż za zaszczyt... ale zamknij się już, Luke. - Mruknął Ashton. Blondyn nachylił się i delikatnie musnął wargi chłopaka, a później złożył jeszcze jeden pocałunek na jego policzku. - Ja ciebie też, płomyczku.

\- Zabiję Michaela za to, że zdradził Ci tą rodzinną ksywkę.


End file.
